


Charades

by Sentient_Slave



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Established Relationship, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, going commando
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Slave/pseuds/Sentient_Slave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo are invited to Celty's costume party, but when Shizuo doesn't have a costume Izaya conveniently has one in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breath_of_the_Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath_of_the_Machine/gifts).



"I can't wait to see what Shizu-chan wears."

I jolted to a stop mid-walk and looked over my shoulder, grimacing. Izaya was poised to pounce, crouched on the park's perimeter wall. He bore a cheshire grin upon seeing the look on my face. I took one last drag of my cigarette before snapping it in half.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Flea?!" I grabbed the closest ashtray -which I mentally noted I should have deposited my cigarette in- and threw it at the information broker. He was already dodging before the receptacle had left my hand. He landed neatly beside me as the ashtray crumpled noisily upon impact. The receptacle fell to the ground in a heap, as Izaya added,

"Celty's costume party, tonight? Don't tell me you're standing our friend up?"

It was early afternoon and most people were in work or school so the park was virtually empty.

Izaya must be bored.

"You're so cruel, what a brute."

My eye twitched in irritation and I crumpled the pack of cigarettes I had just withdrawn from my pocket. I was about to blurt that I wasn't invited, but what would the Flea's reaction be then? Instead I tried turning the conversation on him,

"You mean they actually invited you this time?"

There was a glint in Izaya's eye that gave away that his demeanor had faulted momentarily. Interesting.

"Of course _I_ was invited. I'm not the one without a costume."

My eyebrows furrowed,

"Costume?"

Izaya's grin was back,

"You didn't know? So you _weren't_ invited?"

I clenched my fist and swung in one consecutive motion. I stood there, arm still extended through a hole in the brick wall.

"Hmmpf," Izaya sneered from behind me "I don't know why I thought they'd invite you, you're a fucking monster."

I spun around with both fists and slammed down on the spot Izaya was standing. He side-stepped just in time to avoid becoming the crater in the sidewalk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I chased that black-haired, black-clad menace through half the city. We left a path of destruction behind us, smashed cars, broken windows, uprooted signs.

We slowed our chase a few meters away from Izaya's apartment. Izaya changed the pace by climbing a fire escape and waving an envelope at me he had just withdrawn from his jacket. I stopped, looking up at the parcel with interest.

"What's this?" He asked, "It's addressed to S. Heiwajima." He flicked it down at me the way one does a card. I caught it easily and looked at the envelope. Sure enough, it was addressed to me, address, stamp and everything. I was just as excited at the notion of receiving something that wasn't a bill, as I was furious at Izaya for being the one to deliver it,

"...Why do you have this?" I asked, I checked the post date, it was a week old. I tore the envelope open with my teeth, one of my hands was tucked in my vest pocket and I couldn't be bothered to take it out.

Izaya raised a brow in mild amusement as I read the invitation. Sure enough it was from Celty, there were lots of exclamation marks and some smiley faces and hearts. She was obviously excited about the party. I felt guilt tug at me as I read the last line 'It would really mean a lot if you would come! I can't wait to see you at my Costume Party!'

I let out a sigh and tucked the letter into my vest.

"I'm out of cigarettes." I started heading to the closest vending machine, I had mentally mapped them out, especially around this area since our chases tended to start or end at Izaya's apartment.

I heard Izaya leap down and pad after me lightly. The guy was a toothpick, that annoyed me. How could a guy of such small stature have such a big shadow in this city? It didn't make sense, and I didn't like trying to make sense of it.

Izaya leaned against the machine, arms folded, looking up at the buildings around us while I purchased my smokes.

"So, what are you wearing?"

I leaned down to retrieve the pack.

"This." I stated.

Izaya clicked his tongue,

"That's no good, you pretend to be a bartender everyday. Why don't you dress up like a Yakuza, you know, something you are everyday but pretend not to be?"

His incessant teasing and talking in circles was grating on me.

"Don't push it, Flea." I packed the carton of cigarettes on my palm and took one out. As I parted my lips, preparing to bring the cigarette to my mouth, Izaya beat me to it. His lips landing on mine, his teeth barely pulling on my lower lip.

He dashed away as quickly as he had arrived, leaving me leaning into his empty space much to my embarassment. I withdrew quickly and put the cigarette in my mouth, I murmured,

"Don't do that." I pulled out my lighter and focused on igniting the stick.

Izaya threw his arms up behind his neck, elbows pointing at the clouds.

"I only do it because you like it."

I exhaled smoke and walked past him,

"You don't do anything that's not for your own amusement."

I could hear Izaya's scuffled walk behind me,

"Speaking of which, it's been a while since you've been over. We have an hour or two before the party."

"Not on your life, Flea." I hesitated before adding, "That's not happening again." Then I deliberately chose to take a route away from Izaya's.

"Besides, I told you I'm wearing this." Suddenly, I felt a sting across my hip bone and saw Izaya appear before me on the same stinging side. My pants started drooping and I realized the bastard had cut through my waistband, almost down to the bone actually. I held up my pants with one hand and glared at him.

"Well, you're not wearing those. Come on Shizu-chan I have costumes for us." He twirled his blade like a baton and headed in the direction of his apartment. I mumbled curses at him under my breath and followed reluctantly, the hand I held at my hip now sticky with blood.

We entered his building and I tried not to make eye contact with the doorman lest he remember me from last time.

We waited for and entered the elevator. As the doors closed I was on my guard, ready for the Flea to attack me in some form or another. He was standing with his back to the elevator buttons, and I was standing just a foot behind him against the wall, hand still clutching my broken waistband. He stared at my eyes very intensely, there was a hunger swirling within those garnet orbs. I realized that, as I stared, I had been unconsciously leaning towards them. As I was about to back away he took a step toward me and looked up from my chest to my face, my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, I felt something pressed against my chest, his fingers? What was he doing with them, he stepped back to reveal a clean blade and pocketed it. I looked down to see congealed blood smeared against my white shirt like bloody boogers.

I growled as the doors opened and Izaya stepped out. I followed wishing I had any sort of traffic sign to berate him with.

We entered his apartment and kicked off our shoes, putting on house slippers. Namie was gathering her things to leave.

"Namie, you can go home. I need the office for sex."

My mouth opened dumbly and I paled, looking at Namie. I prepared to defend myself as soon as the words came, but Namie spoke first,

"I'm off anyways. It's your apartment, I don't care what you do when I'm not here." Namie didn't even look at me as she walked out. As she was shutting the door I managed to blurt,

"I'm not here for sex." 

The door shut.

I winced at my poor timing and whipped around to glare at Izaya.

"Okay Shizu-chan, do you remember where the washer is from last time?"

The color in my cheeks rose, but I did my best to make it appear as anger.

"You can throw your clothes there, the costumes are in my bedroom."

I headed towards the laundry room without a word, putting as much distance between Izaya and myself as quickly as possible. I shut the laundry room door and finally removed my hand from the fabric at my waist, my stance relaxing with isolation. I stretched my hand and my fingers pulled away from each other with difficulty, matted with blood. I released a discontented grunt as I took off my sunglasses, tie, and vest, setting them aside. As I was pulling off my shirt, my pants dropping to the floor as it became un-tucked, I heard the door open behind me.

I couldn't see with my shirt and hair over my face. I twisted around blind, trying to pull the shirt the rest of the way over my head, fumbling awkwardly in my briefs and socks. I heard something soft being set down on top of the washer and then the door shut again.

Becoming frustrated with the shirt, I flexed and stretched my arms to my side, I felt the shirt give away in bursts as each button popped off. I looked at the washing machines to see Izaya had set down what I assumed was supposed to be my costume. Judging from the helmet and sword it came with it was some kind of Spartan warrior outfit. I stepped forward to get a closer look and was instantly relieved to see that the leather costume did not include some kind of leash or collar. My briefs started sliding down as well which I quickly grabbed to hold up even though no one could see. I looked down to see that the band on them had also been severed.

"Damn it." there was a large blood stain on the side of them around the cut in the fabric. I looked at my skin, the first time I'd done so. The gash had already stopped bleeding, but it looked like if I twisted too quickly or stretched to much it would start bleeding easily.

I tried tying the top of the briefs together sloppily but the sides wouldn't meet and the elastic had receded into the fabric greatly. Irritated I flung the undergarments down in frustration. before they had hit the ground, the Flea peaked his head in,

"Shizu-chan how-" I kicked the door shut and heard him fall back and hit the floor. I smirked for the first time in hours. I heard him yell through the door,

"I still saw it!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the costume. That guys is so weird, it's like he can't pick a personality to mimic, creep, kid, girl... At the thought of the last one I noticed the washer still had indents from the last time I was here and had been holding on to it. My stomach fell into my gut and images of that night flickered like old film through my head. I squinted, trying to shut the images out, feeling my blood pounding, trying to regulate my pulse. I had never been good at calming myself down, every emotion I experience was executed on impulse. That's what had caused the battery of the washing machine.

Before I got too excited I took off my socks and looked at the roman sandals with distaste. There was nothing like gaudy footwear to kill an erection. I put them on with some difficulty, doing my best, but giving up halfway towards the end on each.

I looked down at my waist and viewed the leather pleated skirt with reluctance. I had to convince myself it was normal for guys to wear this, these ancient armies had done it after all, and they were some of the deadliest warriors in history. Same with Scottsman, they wore kilts and went commando, just as I was doing in this costume. The draftiness was not comforting, not in the way wearing pajama pants commando with the crotch unbuttoned was.

I put the wooden sword through its sheath, my carton of cigarettes in a leather pocket on the belt, which may have actually been for money, and tucked the helmet under my arm. I really wished I had a mirror to inspect myself in before I stepped out. I tried looking at my reflection in the washing machines to see if the costume concealed everything, it didn't help that I my view was so elevated either.

I rested my hand on the door temporarily and then opened it. Izaya was not waiting for me outside the door, which was a relief. Maybe I have a moment to get to a mirror. I headed for the restroom and made it without running into the Flea. I stepped in quickly and shut the door, I nearly let out a sigh. As I turned around that sigh that was escaping was sucked back in. Izaya was taking a bubblebath.

"I've had a stressful day." Izaya stated, in no way apologetic or as an excuse. He cocked his head to the side and gave me the 'up and down'.

"You look good, Shizu-chan." /

I noticed his gaze lingered momentarily at the bottom of the leather wrapped around my waist. I stepped towards the mirror and looked in it, making sure nothing was hanging out. I couldn't see anything from my height, but I didn't know about his perspective being so low.

"Didn't these come with leather underwear or something?"

Izaya adjusted himself so that he was leaning on the edge of pond-sized tub. He leaned on two elbows coyly.

"Why? I'm surprised you don't go commando more often."

I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure what he was getting at. Then again, I thought to myself, I could save money on laundry, and purchasing new pairs. As I was about to disregard the thought, my thought was interrupted anyways by white fluffy suds sliding their way down Izaya's arms and back. Izaya had noticed my attention was on him,

"A stray dog like you could always use a bath. I can move over." the bath was so big I imagined at least five people could fit comfortably in the tub.

"Alright, Flea." I stepped towards the tub and Izaya forfeited a look of momentary fear. So all that goading had been a bluff. This didn't surprise me. The question was though, now that I had him off guard, what should I do next?

Izaya hadn't stopped drifting away and as a result rapped his head on the back of the faucet.

He winced, rubbing his head as it smarted,

"Fuck!" he hissed. I reached towards him. He froze with one hand on his head, watching my hand as it closed in. My eyes locked with his. With a flick of my wrist I turned the faucet to cold and stepped back as Izaya released a shriek and clambered out of the tub.

I smirked at at Izaya as he knelt down on all fours...

Naked...

Catching his breath...

Struggling to turn the tap off...

I turned on my heel as I felt the blood rushing to my face and other parts I didn't want to reveal. My right leg was caught mid-step by his hand clasping my ankle,

"No you don't, you asshole!"

I tripped, too fast for my hands to catch me as I fell face-first, landing halfway out of the bathroom and halfway into the bedroom. As I tried to bring myself to my knees I felt my body sliding backwards on the wet floor.

I didn't turn around, the skirt was barely long enough to cover the bottom of my ass, let alone anything that hung lower.

"Let go, Flea." I said with a growl, not wanting to catch him looking at my shame.

You had your revenge, I thought with annoyance.

"Not good enough." said a whisper in my ear. Suddenly, he was right next to me and fear hit me briefly, like static shock, then it was gone. Before I could react his lips were on mine again, pressed with the same intensity that followed the two of us everywhere. I kissed him back, I couldn't resist drinking him in. The pressure under my costume intensified and I instantly wanted it off. But it was secured with straps and buttons. Tempted to break out of it, like I did with my shirt, Izaya must have read my mind because he pulled away and grabbed my jaw looking me in the face with a deadly gaze,

"Do **not** fuck up my costume." He looked down at my waist and saw the raised material, barely hiding my half-cocked erection. He smirked, "I'm not in the mood for 'slip-n-slides' let's move to the bed." He shoved my chin away as he stood up, his naked form baiting me into the other room.

I got up in a stupor and followed him without question, throwing all morals and self-esteem out the window.

He had grabbed the sheet and draped it sloppily over himself. He then sat down on the bed with a little spin, revealing his own arousal.

All the more eager, I was about to climb on top of him when he reached up and grabbed my whole face with his hand,

"Stop."

I hesiated, only because I couldn't see. I reached up to pull his hand away, aggravated by the cock-block.

"What now?" I demanded. He took his hand off my face and pointed down at his unattended erection,

"It's not going to suck itself, _Shizu-chan_."

This time the color in my face was not from embarassment.

"Fuck. No."

Izaya shrugged,

"Fine, I can take care of myself, too bad you can't."

I could, I could _too_ take fucking care of myself. But why should I with the Flea's ass here to pound?

"...Fine." I knelt down in front of the lean, pale form. I kept telling myself it was only the two of us and no one knew what I was about to do.

Izaya's initial reaction was surprise once again, but it settled quickly into amusement, and possibly satisfaction. This disgusted me even more, and I could feel a dull ache as my mood and boner were starting to die.

"...I can't." I said finally, not even able to put a hand on it. Izaya rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't be such a baby or we'll both have blue balls."

I pursed my lips as he took my wrist and rested it in his lap. We both watched as I wrapped a hand around the base of his dick. This feels so wrong... I leaned in, rubbing his erection experimentally. I could feel his breathing against the back of my head as his breaths became more labored. The ecstasy was making my body heavy and soon my breathing matched his. I looked up to see Izaya returning my gaze lewdly. With a heavy-lidded stare he still managed to look snarky, as if egging me on.

I didn't care, I kept one hand on his erection and my other lingered under my leather costume, I was about to go for it when I heard Izaya breathe,

"Shizu-chan,"

I resisted moaning. I looked up once again. He grabbed the hand from under my costume, I had already started playing with myself and tried to prevent him from taking the hand with pre-cum on it. Izaya pulled my sticky fingers towards his face, deviously,

"Like this." he sucked my finger into his mouth, closing his eyes as his tongue pressed itself on and around my finger, cleaning off the cum. If I wasn't on my knees already they would have buckled. This time I did moan. I heard Izaya snicker around my finger as he withdrew it from his mouth with a pop. Determined not to be the first one to blow their load, I swallowed my pride (with no intention of swallowing anything else) and dove in, eyes closed.

I felt _it_ press against my lips, and tried not to think about it as I opened my mouth to let it in. Hands were suddenly tangled in my hair. Based on the creak of the bed I could tell Izaya had leaned back,

"Shizu-" he gasped as I started sucking him off, lifting my head back slowly as I did so. I could feel him tremble as he pulled the back of my head towards him, trying to keep me on him as long as possible.

I did my best to chuckle around a full mouth. Izaya whimpered and I felt his chin press against the back of my head.

I didn't enjoy giving guys head. This is the first time I had done it, and the notion still appalled me. But having complete control over the Flea... was empowering. It was like cracking a Swiss vault... that I would soon be boning.

I brought my head up, very aware of the moisture smeared around my mouth. Izaya moaned,

"No, not until I cum!"

I practically snarled then returned to my sloppy blow-job with vigor. Izaya gave another quick, forced shout. I felt his hands return to the back of my head and adjusted my speed and angle based on how he was shoving my head around and bucking his hips. Once I felt I had the pace down I sucked harder, hesitating every so often at the head, licking the slit up and down and then following my tongue back down the length of the shaft. I repeated this.

Once I reached the base, my nose being scratched by stubble of shaved pubes, I felt Izaya hold on to my head with intense desperation. The head of his cock was hitting the back of my throat and I felt myself fighting the reflex to gag. He came hard, the warmth of his cum ran down my throat in spurts, he whined. His grip loosened turning into more of a cradle. Once his grip was loose enough I pulled away from him coughing, secretly hoping to cough up the jizz lining my throat. Izaya sighed at me, in satisfaction and sympathy,

"Poor Shizu-chan, first time's rough, huh?"

I dragged my wrist across my mouth and glared at him as I stood.

"Bend over so I can fuck you."

Izaya held a thoughtful expression, then looked at the alarm clock by his bed,

"Hmm, you know I don't think we'll have enough time after all." he braced his palms against his knees and stood up, throwing his sheet over his shoulder. He slipped on similar sandals to the ones I wore and grabbed a braid of plastic leaves and adorned them on top of his head.

"Hurry up and get presentable. An emperor can't make an appearance without his oafish bodyguard."

I realized his sheet was actually his costume.

As if I could give a fuck.

I stood there, literally painfully deceived, looking down at the bend in my skirt.

"Fuck me." I turned and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment if you liked this chapter and are looking forward to reading more.  
> \- S%S


End file.
